


They Were Wrong

by plantsarefun06



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsarefun06/pseuds/plantsarefun06
Summary: They say, "It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."They were wrong
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: miraculous ladybug stories





	They Were Wrong

They say, “It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.”

_What bullshit._

They say that you take the good memories that you have, you hold onto and cherish them.

_But how can he when in all those ‘good times’ she was slowly dying on the inside?_

How was he supposed to pretend that behind every smile that behind every laugh, there wasn’t pain? That he did see the signs?

Her sudden disinterest in sewing and designing.

_She loved designing since she was 7 years old._

Her sudden weight loss.

_Exercise alone does not make it drop that quickly nor that drastically._

The dark bags under her eyes and her almost constant need for caffeine.

_She was not “just losing the time late at night” like she would explain and then they would all laugh as if it was a funny joke... it was not a joke._

He was the son of the world’s greatest detective and trained by assassins to be able to profile every person in a room in the matter of minutes, and could not see the tale tell signs in his habibti?

Because even though her smile was fake, it still lit up the room. Even though her laugh held pain, it was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Even with the dark bags she still was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes on.

He ignored the signs because he was happy, because he was _selfish._

So, every time he looks back on those memories, all he sees is everything he had done wrong, every sign he ignored, every time he was selfish and put his happiness, the happiness she gave him, above her wellbeing.

He looks back at the memories and cannot go past the fact that the world would never again see that smile, no matter how fake, never hear that laugh, no matter how much pain, and never see that face, no matter how pale, gaunt, and dark it had gotten.

The world would never be graced with the beauty that Marinette Dupain-Cheng brought to it, not ever again. The world never deserved her, the world beat her down, and pulled her apart from the inside until she started to do it to the outside as well, with the cuts, and the burns, and the _bites_. Only to be seen when they performed the autopsy.

Because no one questioned when Marinette Dupain-Cheng started to cover up more, only ever wearing hoodies that practically engulfed her, and only wearing long pants, despite it being 80 degrees outside.

_“I’m experimenting with new styles.” ‘-to cover up the scars’ was only heard after they saw what exactly she was covering up… laying on the metal slab in the local morgue office._

Because no one questioned when Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s grades started to drop from their perfects.

_“The change from collège to lycée was hard, I’ll catch right back at the top in no time!” No one noticed that it was because Marinette Dupain-Cheng could never focus in class, that she was always staring straight through the wall in front of her, and not at the board on that wall._

Because no one questioned when they found Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s sewing scissors… _bloody._

_“I was cutting fabric when I accidently cut my finger as well. You all know I’m a klutz.” No one noticed that there was far too much blood for it simply to be a finger cut. No one questioned why she would be cutting fabric when she gave up designing._

So now Damian Wayne laid in his bed and closed his eyes. Begging to forget the memories. Begging not to be drowned in the dreams of her. They brought no comfort, no joy, just inexplicable pain. All at the same time begging to remember everything about her. Whether it was to hold on to her or to punishing himself, he didn’t know. All he knew was that every time brought him pain, worse pain than being stabbed in the chest. They say that he should seek to find joy in his memories of her, but why should he look back on those memories and feel happy, when all that time she felt miserable?

Begging to forget more than anything, the image of her body… in a bathtub… overflowing with bloody water. Whilst at the same time punishing himself by forcing him to remember exactly that when he closed his eyes. Forcing himself to engrave the picture of her in his eyelids, to never forget what he let happen. 

They say, “It’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.”

_They were wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Damian had NOTHING to do with Marinette's suicide, and was not among to reasons. Marinette committed suicide because of the depression, stress, anxiety, and PTSD she gained from her time as Ladybug.
> 
> Damian blames himself, like a lot of people who are close to victims of suicide do.
> 
> In my mind, Marinette wouldn't leave a note. whether she could never write a note because it was just never right, so she ended up burning it so no one would find it, or at that point she was too numb, that is up for you to interpret on your own.


End file.
